


Just A Cold

by DalishCheese



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode 12, Sickfic, Viktor being extra, Viktor is spelled with a K, this is straight up just tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishCheese/pseuds/DalishCheese
Summary: Yuuri's in bed with a cold, and Viktor insists on taking care of him.





	

“Viktor, you really don’t need to--” Yuuri’s words were cut off by a coughing fit as his body flopped weakly back onto the mattress.

“Please try to relax, love. It’ll only get worse if you strain yourself,” Viktor said as he seated himself on the edge of the bed next to the younger man, placing a tray he’d been carrying on the nightstand. He reached out to one of the bowls on the tray to pull out a small towel, which had been soaking in warm water. After ringing it out, he gently swept Yuuri’s bangs--slightly damp with sweat--out of the way and placed the towel on his forehead.

Yuuri sniffled as he reluctantly settled back into the bed. “But I don’t want you to get sick because of me,” he pouted.

“I’ll be fine,” Viktor assured him. “I want to take care of you.” He smiled tenderly at his sickly lover, whose face was flushed and eyes were puffy from his cold. “Besides, you’re cute like this.”

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri whined, hiding his face under the blankets in embarrassment.

The older man giggled as he tugged the blankets away from the sick man’s face, and leaned down to place a tiny kiss on his nose. “You’re adorable,” he whispered, gazing softly into Yuuri’s deep, brown eyes. He began to inch towards the other man’s lips, before suddenly shooting into an upright position. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “I almost forgot, I made you some herbal tea. Soup, too.”

Yuuri sat up with a lopsided smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said. Leaning towards the nightstand, he reached for the soup bowl, only to have his hand swatted away by Viktor. He looked to the Russian man, his brows knit together in confusion.

“Ah-ah,” Viktor chided in a sing-song manner, grinning playfully.

“What? Why can’t I--” Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization. “No, absolutely not.”

Viktor’s voice was teasing. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not going to let you feed me!”

“You’re unwell, Yuuri.”

“Yes, with a cold, not broken arms!” Yuuri protested.

Viktor put his hands up in resignation and sighed dramatically. “Oh, alright. If you insist, you can feed yourself.” He stood. “I’ll just be in the living room, then…” he started, shuffling languidly towards the bedroom door. “All alooone…” he drawled as he rounded into the hallway. “With no one to care for…”

“You have Makkachin,” the Japanese man grumbled.

Viktor’s voice echoed from the hallway. “No one who I’m madly in love with and whose name is also Yuuri…”

Yuuri groaned into his hands. “Fine!” he called out.

Viktor’s head poked back into the doorframe. “What was that?”

“I said fine. You can feed me, you big weirdo.”

The Russian man’s face lit up, beaming with excitement as he came to sit by Yuuri’s side again. Carefully, he took the soup bowl from the tray and raised the spoon to hold it across from Yuuri’s face. “Ready?” Viktor asked.

“You’re such a goof,” Yuuri snorted.

“You love it.”

A slight blush crept up Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yeah, yeah. Now can I have some soup before I starve to death?”

Viktor chuckled, “Of course, Yuuri.”

The couple chatted quietly together while Viktor fed Yuuri his soup, pausing occasionally whenever the younger man broke out into a coughing fit. Thankfully, the warmth from the soup seemed to help soothe Yuuri’s sore throat, and his fits eventually dwindled to short, light coughs. By the time they finished, Yuuri seemed far more relaxed than he’d been all day.

After setting the empty bowl back on the tray, Viktor reached out to softly caress Yuuri’s cheek. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Yuuri leaned into the older man’s touch, closing his eyes. “Hmm, I suppose it wasn’t,” he sighed.

Viktor hummed in satisfaction. “Feeling tired?” he asked.

Yuuri peeked one eye open to look at the other man. “Maybe a little.”

“You’ll feel better if you get some rest,” Viktor said, reaching behind Yuuri’s head to run his fingers through the man’s hair, earning him a contented sigh.

Yuuri nodded. “Okay,” he murmured, laying himself down onto the bed.

A small, tender smile formed at Viktor’s lips as he watched Yuuri get settled. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the younger man’s forehead once he was comfortable, then quietly got up to leave the room.

Viktor stopped at the feeling of Yuuri’s hand catching his, weakly tugging him back towards the bed.

“Stay with me, Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was soft. “Please.”

It was Viktor’s turn to blush at Yuuri’s words. Such a simple request, yet it still caught him off-guard. “Of course,” he responded, smiling as he walked around to the other side of their bed and crawled in beneath the covers.

Yuuri nestled himself against Viktor, resting his head atop the older man’s chest as Viktor’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. “I love you,” he whispered.

Viktor laced the fingers of his free hand with Yuuri’s on his chest, then closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> naturally the best way to cope when I'm sick is to make my favorite characters sick as well lol. I may or may not write a part 2 to this where Viktor has a cold!
> 
> feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> tumblr: n-kfrv.tumblr.com


End file.
